An object of the invention is to provide an improved load-absorbing device that satisfies, in particular, the associated requirements.
The invention basically achieves this object with a load-absorbing device where the load is transferred between the load-absorbing member and the supporting structure by a transmission body forming a convexly curved transmission surface on its outer surface. The transmission surface is guided on the supporting structure on a support surface of the concave support parts. The support parts are adapted to the convexity of the transmission surface. The result of this arrangement is a load-absorbing joint that allows a ball joint-like mobility of the load-absorbing member relative to the supporting structure. This ball joint-like mobility allows the respective load-absorbing member to be adjusted, independently of the respective arrangement of the supporting elements of the support system. Depending on the configuration of a respective load-bearing structure, it involves steel supports of varying orientation or inclination, as a function of the line of action of the engaging cable forces. An optimal anchoring or erecting of the respective tent-shaped or umbrella-shaped element is then ensured. In this case, the load-absorbing joint could also be secured. The supporting structure could be moved relative to the joint.
The transmission surface can be formed in an especially advantageous way by at least one part of a spherical surface.
For the interaction with such a transmission surface, the support surface on the supporting structure may be formed by surface parts that circumscribe parts of a spherical cap. The result is an almost torque-free mobility of the respective load-absorbing member around a plurality of pivot axes or axes of rotation.
In especially advantageous embodiments, the supporting structure has a base body, which can be connected to a pole-like support of the support system and at which one of the surface parts, forming the support surface, is formed by a closed partial ring surface on the interior side of a full ring body. An additional surface part is formed by an approximately half ring-shaped inner surface of a partial ring, the full ring body and the partial ring forming planes perpendicular to each other.
Preferably, a spherical body, with at least one load-absorbing member extending from the spherical body in the radial direction and forming a bracket, is provided as the transmission body. The spherical body is guided on the surface parts of the base body that form the support surface such that the bracket extends in the sector of a circle between the full ring body and the partial ring. Thus, the bracket has a mobility inside the respective spherical quadrants that are situated between the full ring body and the partial ring.
In especially advantageous embodiments, the transmission body has two spherical parts that together form a solid sphere. Each spherical part has a bracket extending on the one and on the other side of the partial ring when the solid sphere is guided on the support surface.
If the arrangement is configured such that the spherical parts forming the solid sphere are hemispheres that on engagement with the support surface rest against each other at their equatorial planes, the brackets then can swivel independently of each other around the axis extending perpendicularly to the equatorial plane inside their respective spherical quadrant and can jointly execute such motions that correspond to the rotational motions of the solid sphere without lifting of the adjacent equatorial planes of the hemispheres.
Preferably, the base body of the supporting structure is formed by a circularly round mounting plate which can be connected to the support. The full ring body and the partial ring extend from the upper side of the mounting plate into respective planes that extend perpendicularly in relation to the plane of the upper side.
Since, in the arrangement of the brackets on the hemispheres in the spherical quadrants adjacent to the interior ring, the cable forces are transferred predominantly by the half ring-shaped inner surface of the partial ring, the arrangement is preferably configured such that the inner surface of the partial ring and the closed partial ring surface of the full ring body merge in the vicinity of the upper side of the mounting plate. The inner surface of the partial ring forms a saddle-shaped expansion at the transition to the full ring body. Due to this expansion, the support surface is enlarged in the region that has the maximum stress in the given arrangement of the brackets, that is, at the base region of the inner surface in the vicinity of the mounting plate. The pressure per unit of area is then reduced in the critical region.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.